Given Life
by inutaisho89
Summary: Kagome is kidnapped, and thrown into prison with an unexpected someone. The final battle is upon them, but what happens when Naraku adds another player to the game? Is it who the brothers expect? New chapters added! Updated again! -
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay, so here is a completely revised version of the original story. I hope everyone enjoys it, and don't worry I'm hoping to have new chapters up soon! ^-^ Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inu Yasha characters, they belong solely to Rumiko Takahashi.

Kagome sighed as she continued to stare up at the clouds. She was sitting with her back against the wall of the old, dry well…thinking…just thinking.

'Two months,' she thought desperately, 'it's been two months since the well has let me pass. What could have happened?' She thought back over everything, _anything _that could have happened, but nothing seemed to really click. She hadn't done anything, and as far as she knew, no one else had done anything. Miroku had said that it was fate. The God's were trying to tell them something, and all they could do was sit and wait…sit and wait and see. Kagome rolled her eyes.

'And die of boredom,' she glanced back at the well, 'and worry.' Her mind instantly went to the family on the other side, _her _family. 'Mom, Sota, Grandpa…Buyo.' She sighed again, for the millionth time, and then jumped to her feet.

"No use moping," she said enthusiastically as she clapped her hands together, "the well won't let me through, and that's that. Time to go back to the village and catch up with Inu Yasha."

She paused then as she felt that all too familiar shiver go up her spine, the shiver that she felt whenever a demon was to close for comfort.

"Go back to Inu Yasha?" asked an all too amused voice. Kagome's eyes widened as she spun around, trying to locate a body for the voice. "I think not, girl." Her eyes narrowed then as she looked into the trees, hoping to see _something._

"I know that's you Naraku! Show yourself!" she yelled as loudly as she could, hoping beyond hope that somehow Inu Yasha would hear her and come to her rescue. He let out a maniacal laugh, but remained hidden. She growled in frustration.

"What do you want?" she yelled again. He laughed once more.

"You." She spun around, and her eyes widened before she fainted. A blast of miasma caught her in the face, traveling down into her lungs, and effectively putting her unconscious. Naraku smiled evilly as he easily caught her. 'Humans…what weak, pathetic creatures.' He glanced over her once thoughtfully, and then shrugged as he dropped a scroll to the ground and took off into the air. 'Try finding her _now _Inu Yasha.'

Kagome groaned as she woke to the smell of mold, and mud and the touch of cold stone. She sat up slowly, and brought a hand to her head.

"Oh my head," she moaned, she coughed once and winced, her lungs hurt too. What had Naraku hit her with? She wracked her brain, trying to remember, but nothing seemed to surface. She sighed dejectedly as she carefully looked around her. "Oh no…where am I now?" There were no windows, and the only thing she was sure of was that she was in a cell…a dark cell…with no water…or warmth. She shivered at that thought and then sat back against the wall. "I just have to wait for Inu Yasha…he'll come for me," she tried to reassure herself, "he always does." Her eyes slowly went to her left as two small lights flicked on. She frowned and concentrated on them…they almost looked like…her eyes widened as she tried to flatten herself against the wall behind her. Before her, were two, bright gold eyes staring intently at her, but because of the dark, she could make out no body. They grew closer and closer, and with them, one of the strongest aura's she had ever felt.

"Inu Yasha! You're only going to get in another fight!" Shippo yelled. Inu Yasha bounded off towards the well regardless, all of his companions in tow.

"Don't say we didn't warn you Inu Yasha," Miroku warned. Inu Yasha rolled his eyes and scowled.

"She probably hasn't even gotten through!" he argued back. Sango frowned at her friend's insensitivity…really, he could be so stupid sometimes.

Inu Yasha landed in the clearing, with everyone behind him, but instead of his usual complaining, Inu Yasha froze.

"Inu Yasha?" Sango asked unsurely. Miroku frowned as he stretched out his powers…he didn't feel anything odd or out of place. Inu Yasha drew his Tetsusaiga and growled loudly.

"I smell Naraku!" he grounded out. Miroku placed his feet apart and readied a sutra; Sango hefted her boomerang in front of her and raked her eye through the trees.

"I don't sense him," she whispered. Miroku frowned and nodded in agreement. Shippo glanced around cautiously before his eyes landed on the small scroll next to the well.

"Inu Yasha?" he whispered. Inu Yasha growled once more and brandished his sword.

"Show yourself Naraku!" he yelled loudly. The trees began to blow fiercely, and a few birds flew off, but the forest remained silent. Shippo picked the scroll up carefully and bounded over, up on to InuYasha's shoulder.

"Inu Yasha, what's this?" he asked quietly. Inu Yasha glanced at him, the scroll, the surrounding woods, and then back at the scroll before sheathing his sword.

"He's not here," he growled before snatching the rolled up paper from the small fox kit. He hurriedly opened it, and read its contents; all the while, his eyes grew wider, and his face paled. Shippo frowned as he read the scroll over Inu Yasha's shoulder, before he too paled considerably and hopped to the ground.

"Inu Yasha?" Miroku whispered before pocketing his sutra. Inu Yasha's hand shook as the scroll fell to the ground.

"He has her," he said simply. His fists clenched and unclenched as he tried to reign in his anger, and his worry. Sango frowned.

"Who has who?" she asked confusedly. Inu Yasha looked up angrily and kicked the scroll away.

"Naraku has Kagome."

"No Master Jaken, you have to catch the fish like this," Rin encouraged. She shoved her hands into the river again, and was rewarded with a flapping fish. She smiled brightly as she threw it to the shore and watched the little toad demon. He nodded enthusiastically before staring at the water, and then shoving his hands in and pulling them back out just as quickly.

"I-I did it!" he squawked happily. Rin clapped her hands happily as she laughed.

"Master Jaken did it! He did it! Lord Sesshomaru, did you see? Did you?" she looked up at her lord with completely hope and trust filled eyes. He glanced down at the two of them, before giving her a curt nod and then turning his attention back to the sky. He frowned, which only caused Jaken and Rin to glance at each other.

"My lord?" Jaken asked unsurely. Sesshomaru stepped forward confidently before unsheathing Tokijin.

Jaken's eyes widened as he ushered Rin behind AhUn. "Stay down Rin," he squawked before hiding with her. She nodded, but lifted her head to watch her lord. There was a large blast of wind, which made her duck her head, but when she looked back up, standing on the side of the river, was Kagura. Sesshomaru's frown deepened as he lifted Tokijin.

"Kagura," he whispered. She bowed to him, but never let her eyes leave his face.

"_Lord _Sesshomaru," she said with a smirk. She snapped her fan open and then snapped it shut again. "I did not come for a fight Lord Sesshomaru," she said calmly." He raised an eyebrow, but did not sheath or lower his sword.

"I come baring a message, from Naraku," she said coldly. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed before he sheathed his sword and turned on his heel.

"Jaken," he said stoically. The small toad demon squawked once before getting AhUn to follow their master. Rin jogged behind and threw one last glance at Kagura before grabbing onto AhUn's halter.

Kagura smiled wickedly.

"I told him you wouldn't listen! I told him that you wouldn't care!" she yelled. "Even if it was about your family!" Sesshomaru paused before turning his head and glancing at her.

"My…family?" he whispered quietly. She smiled evilly before bowing her head again.

"Naraku _formally _invites you to his castle. You see, he has something of yours, and he believes that you might want it back." Sesshomaru quickly glanced over at Rin before glaring back at the wind witch.

"That half breed truly is a fool if he thinks I wish to rescue a half breed," the strange wording wasn't lost on him, but he wasn't about to bless either creature with a name. Kagura laughed as she grabbed one of her feathers and lifted herself into the sky.

"It is not Inu Yasha of whom he speaks Sesshomaru!" she yelled before flying off, back towards Naraku's castle. Sesshomaru frowned as his thoughts deepened…not Inu Yasha. Rin and Jaken both glanced at each other before realizing that their lord was heading in the direction in which Kagura had just flown. Jaken's mouth fell open before he ran after him.

"My Lord! Surely you do not intend to go see Naraku? That nasty half-breed has probably set a trap for my lord," he spluttered. Rin pulled on AhUn's reins and began to pull him along, but then stopped when Sesshomaru did, he looked down at her and then back towards where Kagura had gone.

"Rin." She smiled happily.

"Yes my lord?" she chirped.

"Stay here. Jaken. You too," he ordered. He began to walk again, leaving his companions behind. Rin smiled and waved as he walked away.

"But-But-my lord-" Sesshomaru paused once more before glancing over his shoulder.

"Jaken." He froze and then bowed at his waist.

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru began walking once more, and soon was out of sight.

Jaken sighed and then threw a wary glance at the human child next to him.

Rin cocked her head to the side as she dropped AhUn's reins and then turned to her caretaker; she took a deep breath before firmly poking his shoulder.

"Tag! You're it!" she squealed before yelling happily and running off in circles around him.

"Why does my lord torture me so?" Jaken groaned as he plopped down onto the grass.

A/N: …so, what do you think? I would like to hope that my writing has improved a bit since I've started…but I guess it's up to you guys to tell me. Be constructive, or you can just tell me how much you loved it (or hated it, that's cool too), but please review! It makes me happy! Thanks again everyone for baring with me! Enjoy the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter. I certainly enjoyed rewriting it. I'm shortening some chapters, and I'll probably lengthen others, so I hope that's okay. Thanks so much for baring with me!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha or any of the other characters.

* * *

Kagome screamed as the two gold eyes moved ever closer.

"Stay away from me!" she screamed. She held up her two hands in front of her; they glowed en eerie pink-ish hue, which stopped the two eyes immediately.

"Girl, did you say…Inu Yasha," asked a scratchy, yet clearly male voice. Kagome opened her eyes and looked at the two eyes warily.

"Wh-Who are you?" she asked as she slowly lowered her hands. There was a sigh and the eyes shifted slightly before he answered her.

"Forgive me…I have not been around humans in _many _years. I forgot you cannot see in the dark," he said sincerely. Kagome's eyes widened as a crack resounded throughout the cell, and a whip appeared. It cracked onto the floor, where it lit three candles in a row. "The light bothers my eyes, so forgive me for not having them lit for you. I did not mean to frighten you." Kagome's eyes traveled up, widening with each inch. His clothes looked so familiar, and her mind supplied the name 'Sesshomaru', because it was so true. His clothes were so similar, she would have said they got them from the same place, or at least made by the same person. There was no sword at his hip, which made her eyes lessen their intense search a bit (at least she was safe from that). Her eyes made it to his face, and she gasped. Two blue, jagged stripes were going across each cheek, all the way to his hairline; his eyes were a striking gold, and his hair was a shining silver.

"Oh my God." Her eyes scanned his face again, truly not even willing to believe what was in front of her…it was impossible! His eyes narrowed slightly as he frowned.

"Answer me. Do you know Inu Yasha?" he asked gruffly. She nodded and then cleared her throat.

"Yes…I…I know Inu Yasha," she paused again and swallowed hard, "I know your son." Inu Taisho's eyes widened slightly before he sighed.

"You know me too," he said more then asked as he plopped down onto the stone floor. Kagome nodded as she sat cross legged, and stared at him.

"How are you alive?" she wondered aloud. Inu Taisho rolled his eyes as he glanced at the door of the cell. The hall outside was completely dark, and clearly, there was no one out there.

"It is quite a story," he muttered. He glanced down at his hands, and Kagome watched as he clenched and unclenched them, each time his hands clenched, small pricks appeared in his skin where his claws had cut through.

"Stop," she said sternly. He glanced up at her and set his hands next to him.

"Who are you?" he asked curiously. He looked her up and down and raised an eyebrow, clearly confused by not only her, but her attire. She blushed slightly and scowled.

"It's my uniform," she defended herself. Inu Taisho merely stared. She waved a hand dismissively and shook her head.

"Never mind. How are you alive?" she asked again. He glanced around him again and shrugged.

"I was in a deep sleep, completely content with…," he paused, looking for the right word, "floating I suppose. It was like everything was there that I could possibly need, but nothing was actually _there. _Then, I heard a voice. The last time I had spoken to anyone was during the time of Sounga," he explained. Kagome nodded, and winced slightly at the memory, "so you can imagine how confused, how…interested I was in hearing another voice. It was one that I had never heard before, so I followed it. At first, it was strange, fuzzy, I couldn't clearly understand it, but then it slowly became clearer, until I clearly heard someone say 'Sesshomaru…and Inu Yasha.' I rushed towards the voice, all the while listening to the voice saying that my sons were in trouble…grave trouble, and that they needed my help in order to survive." Kagome frowned.

"Inu Yasha's fine," she whispered confusedly. He smirked and sighed.

"I know that now. When I finally reached the voice, it was a man," he paused and frowned, "a half demon, with black hair. Once I saw him, I saw him trying to work some sort of…magic, an ancient magic, one that I have seen only once before. He was trying to bind me to him…he was trying to control me. I think that perhaps…he was going to have me attack my sons," he whispered. He looked down at the stone floor, and then back up at Kagome who sighed.

"That has Naraku written all over it," she muttered sourly. He cocked his head to the side and nodded.

"Naraku…Naraku, yes. That was him," he growled quietly, "that was the name of the half demon."

"I'm not surprised. It sounds like his kind of thing," Kagome swallowed and her eyes softened, "he likes to play with people's hearts." Inu Taisho raised an eyebrow.

"You speak as though from experience…surely he can't have-" at Kagome's nod he paused, then laughed, "But surely there is a demon alive today who can kill a mere half demon."She thought for a moment before speaking.

"We've come close a few times," she mused, "but only Inu Yasha and Sesshomaru have come _really_ close to killing him." He smiled.

"Inu Yasha and Sesshomaru? As in _my _Inu Yasha and Sesshomaru, yes?" he asked almost smugly. Kagome smirked as she placed her chin in her hand.

"Yeah, _your _sons alright," she said with a roll of her eyes. Inu Taisho frowned.

"Explain."

"It's quite a story," she said almost mockingly. His eyes twinkled as she repeated what he had said only a short time ago.

"I'm in the mood for a good story."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: So? Wha'd you think? Like the last chapter? Hate the last chapter? It was kinda short…please don't hate me! Anyway, here's the next one, it's a bit longer for you. After this, it's only more chapter and then the new stuff! ^-^ Yeah! I hope you all enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha and or any of the characters.

"Inu Yasha! Do you still smell Naraku?" Miroku yelled over to his companion. Inu Yasha growled loudly.

"Absolutely. His foul stench is coming from the West!" he yelled back. Sango urged Kirara forward as she carried both her master, Miroku and Shippo towards their destination.

"Miroku?" Sango said only loud enough for him to hear her. He brought his head forward, so he could hear her better. "Isn't Sesshomaru in the West? Isn't he the Western _lord_?" He sighed.

"Yes. Lord Sesshomaru is the lord of the West." Sango's eyes widened as she thought this through.

"Kagome's been kidnapped by Naraku, and is being held in Sesshomaru's lands? I'm shocked Inu Yasha hasn't transformed," she whispered. Miroku closed his eyes, as though in pain before looking down at their half demon friend.

"Pray to Kami that the Tetsusaiga holds. I fear that Inu Yasha is barely hanging on," he whispered. He nodded his head slightly and Sango looked over closely at Inu Yasha again. His eyes were flickering from their usual amber, to red, and back again.

"We have to hurry," she whispered hurriedly. Miroku nodded and held onto his staff tighter as Kirara began to fly faster.

Blood. There was so much of it. It was dripping down his arm, and soaking the snow covered ground. It burned his throat, and tickled his nose. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes as his father continued to ignore him.

"Father, do you insist on going?" Sesshomaru couldn't help but ask again. Not only did he want the swords, but a small part of him, as small as it was, really did not want his father to die…not here, not tonight…and definitely _not_ by the hands of some _human_. However, he sincerely hoped that, _that _didn't show through in his voice.

"Do you intend to stop me Sesshomaru?" InuTaisho stated more than asked. He could feel the blood flowing freely down his side now, but honestly it didn't bother him. He had decided that if he were to die, what better way than protecting those you love most? He kept his back to his oldest son, worried that if he looked at him, the disappointment would show too clearly in his eyes. He had failed his only son, or so he believed, and for that, he could _never _forgive himself. Perhaps, before he finally left this world, he could leave _one _more lesson.

"I will not stand in your way, however, before you go, you must entrust the swords Sounga and Tetsusaiga to me," said Sesshomaru.

"And if I refuse? Will you kill me? Your own father?" InuTaisho asked seriously, yet with a slight curiosity, almost mocking to his tone. InuTaisho smirked slightly as he listened to Sesshomaru's silence. The waves crashed beside them, and still Sesshomaru did not answer him. InuTaisho sighed, "Do you desire power so much? Why do you seek power my son?" Sesshomaru raised his chin slightly.

"The path I walk is the way of supreme conquest, and it is power that will reveal the way for me," he said almost angrily. InuTaisho smirked. When had he let his son become so cold? When had he gone wrong? How had his son become such a lethal killer?

"Supreme conquest?" he asked disgustedly, "tell me Sesshomaru, have you someone to protect?" He waited for his son's response with some interest.

Sesshomaru frowned at the question as his eyes narrowed slightly in confusion, and even more in frustration.

"Protect?" he asked, as though tasting the word for the first time. He paused for a moment, unsure of his father's line of questioning. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see the waves building, and he faintly wondered at the irony. They crashed to the ground, and he was reminded of how great his father's rule had been, and how soon he was letting it crash around him…and for what? A human. "The answer is no, I Sesshomaru have no need of such," he answered, his gold eyes glowing fiercely in the moonlight.

InuTaisho smirked slightly, and bowed his head minutely. So be it.

Sesshomaru frowned as he mentally shook the memory from his head. It was bothering him too often for his tastes.

'I should have forgotten about you long ago,' he mentally growled at the image of his father that appeared unbidden in his mind, 'go away.' He continued walking, following Kagura's path, and trail, all the while thinking about what she had said. 'My family…' he frowned internally, 'I have no family. I _need _no family.' He hardened his eyes once more, and strengthened his step. He had no one…he never had…he needed no one…he never would. He paused slightly. 'And yet she said my _family_.' He growled loudly and strode forward. 'No more.'

InuTaisho sighed in disappointment before looking back up at Kagome.

"So let me get this straight," he paused and collected his thoughts, "one of my sons is in love with a living corpse…and the other…is still a ruthless and loveless killer?" Kagome blinked once and scowled.

"How is it that parents can make things sound so much worse then what they really are?" She shook her head in slight amazement, but then jumped when InuTaisho growled loudly, causing the cell to shake.

"Incompetent! Both of them!" he said angrily. She went silent and glanced at the floor before looking back up at him, "Perhaps…," he paused and she could have sworn she saw him wince, "perhaps I was wrong in my decision." Kagome frowned slightly before clearing her throat.

"Sir?" she asked unsurely. He sighed, rubbed his face with his large hands and then looked over at her.

"The Tetsusaiga and the Tenseiga. I gave each sword to each son for a specific reason. Surely they should have figured that out by now," he said in frustration, "The Tetsusaiga is there for more than just holding Inu Yasha's demon side in check. I left it for him in hope of teaching him something. I knew that as a half demon, life for him would be hard, and would make _him _hard in turn; I gave him the sword in hope's that with it he realized that it is okay to protect yourself, but it is even _better_ when you are protecting someone you care about." Kagome's eyes softened.

"But…Inu Yasha has learned that," she whispered. He frowned, waiting for her to explain.

"He protects so many people. We travel everywhere! And when someone needs our help, he may complain a bit…but he always helps them. He always makes sure that people can live peacefully. He protects me…and our friends," she said quietly. InuTaisho nodded slightly, but the frown did not leave his face.

"He has not finished. He is in love with the dead," he grounded out. Kagome sighed…she couldn't argue with that. "I suppose Sesshomaru has an excuse too? By now, I had hoped, had _wished_, that Tenseiga would have taught him something!" Kagome thought for a moment before a face of a little girl with a side ponytail floated across her mind.

"He has!" she said earnestly. He looked up at her doubtfully, but with perhaps a pinprick of hope.

"Pray tell, how?" he asked sarcastically.

"He's brought people back to life." InuTaisho straightened at this. Only people with compassion in their hearts could _truly _wield the Tenseiga…only those with good intentions could revive someone.

"Who?" he asked curiously. Kagome smiled.

"A little girl. Her name is Rin, and she's really sweet. I don't know that much about her, except for what she's told me. From what I gather, her parents were murdered, and she was killed," she shrugged, "somehow, and Sesshomaru brought her back to life. She follows him everywhere, and he really takes care of her. During the summer, she's always in a new kimono, and during the winter, she's always wearing something warm. I think that Sesshomaru _has_ learned some compassion," she paused before adding, "in his own way." InuTaisho sighed before shaking his head.

"Not good enough. Neither of them. I should have given Tenseiga to Inu Yasha…then he could have his dead lover," he spat, "and I should have given the Tetsusaiga to Sesshomaru so he could reach his _supreme conquest_." Kagome narrowed her eyes.

"No! You're wrong! You don't see them every day! So how would you _know_? They've changed! I've known them _both_ for almost four years now, and they've grown a lot," she paused, "even Sesshomaru! And how _dare _you think otherwise!" she scolded him. He rolled his eyes and looked away from her as she continued her banter. She huffed. Not another one.

She reached forward, and grabbed a chunk of his hair, and pulled so he was facing her.

"Don't act like Inu Yasha! Look at me when I'm talking to you!" she ordered. He glared at her and she sat back with a blink, releasing him.

"Don't touch me," he said simply. She blinked again before smiling.

"And you're not _nearly _as scary as Sesshomaru," she informed him. His glare dropped as he looked her over once more.

"_That _is why you are not afraid of me," he stated more then asked. She smiled and nodded.

"That's right! I've faced Sesshomaru numerous times, and still live to tell the tale," she bragged. He smirked slightly.

"An accomplishment to be proud of I assure you," he mumbled. She nodded, and then jumped as a loud explosion shook the cell.

"What was that?" she asked worriedly. She looked around the cell worriedly and watched as some stones broke loose from the sides. InuTaisho shrugged and looked at the walls in boredom. She paused then, frowning at what she felt…or what she thought she felt. "Sesshomaru?" she said confusedly. InuTaisho glanced up at her, cocking a brow when she went silent again.

"What are you-" She held up a hand to silence him, just as another explosion shook the room.

"They're here!" she yelled happily. She stood up shakily before going to the door of the cell. The hall was still dark, but she could definitely feel them. Perhaps they were outside.

"They?" he asked confusedly. Kagome glanced back at him and frowned.

"Can't you feel their auras?" she asked. He sighed.

"Naraku has put a spell on this place. I can sense no one on the outside, and no one out there can sense me. It blocks my demonic aura, and powers as well," he said disgustedly. Kagome smirked as she turned back to him.

"Well, your two _incompetent _sons are here to save us," she informed him, "We've got to help them somehow." InuTaisho smirked.

"Sesshomaru? Saving me? I'll never hear the end of it," he muttered before standing up, "and if they're so amazing, why do they need _our_ help?" Kagome ignored his last comment and waited to hear anything else, like the smashing of doors. She sighed when she heard nothing more.

"So, it's the barrier that's blocking your powers, like your strength, right?" she asked him. He sighed before nodding.

"Correct." She nodded back.

"If it was gone, you could break this door and get us out of here?" He smirked.

"Easily."

"Excellent." He frowned, waiting for more, but nothing came.

"I do not believe that Naraku will so easily drop this barrier for us," he informed her. She snorted.

"You obviously don't know Naraku. He likes to flaunt. I think that he'll lower it soon, to show off your aura…when that happens, you have to smash the door. It'll happen fast, so we have to be quick to react." She stood back from the door and motioned him forward. He frowned.

"Surely this Naraku could not be so stupid," he said quietly as he stepped in front of the door. Kagome smirked as InuTaisho placed each hand on a bar of the door.

"Not stupid…just full of pride." InuTaisho sighed almost sadly.

"Always a demons undoing," he muttered.

A/N: Yeah! Another chapter done! I hope you enjoyed this one! I really liked writing the InuTaisho, Kagome scenes. They make me smile. Please review! Those make me smile too! ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: So, I hope you all enjoy this so far, judging by the reviews you all do (thank you for those, they make me extremely happy) and I hope you enjoy this chapter too!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha or any of the characters in it! ^-^

Figures that the half breed would be hiding in _his _lands, behind _trees _…without _anyone _finding him. Sesshomaru almost growled at the thought…almost.

'Someone is getting punished when I get back,' he thought angrily. Back at his home, he had ordered that there be patrols at all _times_ of the day, _every_ day until Naraku was found. And not only was he never actually found, but he was hiding in Sesshomaru's own lands. 'Stupid half breed.' Sesshomaru drew his Tokijin, and held it out parallel to the ground in front of him.

"Dragon strike," he said calmly, seriously, without emotion. The bamboo like trees in front of him blasted apart, showing him a direct view of Naraku's castle, and with it, something else; Sesshomaru nearly rolled his eyes as the trees opposite him were blown apart.

"Wind Scar!" Inu Yasha yelled. A golden light tore from his Tetsusaiga, and next he knew, he was not only looking at broken trees, but Sesshomaru, and beyond him, Naraku's castle. He growled loudly and brandished his sword, pointing the tip at his brother. "Sesshomaru!" he yelled accusingly.

Sesshomaru ignored his brother and quickly scanned Naraku's castle, noticing that towards the bottom of the east side, there was a large amount of magic, much more magic then a half demon should ever possess.

'A barrier?' he thought almost curiously.

"What are you doing here?!" Inu Yasha yelled. Sesshomaru glanced at his younger brother.

"That is none of your concern half breed," he stated coldly.

"The hell it isn't," he said as he bared his fangs and tightened his grip on the Tetsusaiga.

"InuYasha, Sesshomaru," Naraku said amusedly, "not arguing again, are we?" Both brothers turned their attention to the enemy as he stepped from his castle; behind him Kagura stood, with Kanna beside her.

Just as he spoke, Sango and Miroku burst through the trees, Kirara and Shippo in tow. "And the monk and slayer…how sweet. Tell me monk, how is your hand?" Miroku gripped his staff, but kept silent. Naraku smirked and then looked at Sango. "My dear Sango…I have a surprise for you." He glanced over to his right, and nodded his head.

Sango watched as from behind the castle a horde of hundreds of demons appeared, leading them was Kohaku. Tears began to form in her eyes, and she nodded her head…this was her final mission. Mirkou stepped up beside her and gripped her upper arm.

"I'm here," he whispered. She nodded back quickly and hastily wiped the tears away.

"Have fun," Naraku said simply, before the demons surged forward. Sango and Miroku ran forward, each cutting down demons as they went. "Now, back to _our _business," he said with a laugh as he looked back to the brothers. "Inu Yasha, I'm sure you'll be glad to hear that while here, the girl has had some…_interesting _company." Inu Yasha visibly paled.

"What did you do with Kagome, you bastard?!" he yelled. Naraku's smile merely widened. Sesshomaru's glanced flickered from Naraku, to his half brother and back again.

'He took the human?' he thought almost confusedly, 'Why?' Naraku then looked at him.

"Sesshomaru…_Lord _Sesshomaru," he said mockingly. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed and he glared out right at the filth in front of him. "I'm sure you're _dying _to know who this company is." Sesshomaru remained silent. "I'll show you," he said simply. He brought his hand up, and snapped his fingers, making the barrier in the lower part of his castle disappear. Sesshomaru's eyes darted there for a quick second before widening. An, aura the likes of which he had not felt in nearly a century, permeated the area, engulfing it. Naraku smiled, and snapped his fingers again, however, the aura did not fade. He glanced uneasily over his shoulder before back at Inu Yasha and Sesshomaru.

"It looks like you lost a prisoner Naraku!"Inu Yasha yelled as he pointed the Tetsusaiga at him. Naraku sneered before his body quickly changed, until it was a mass of writhing tentacles. Sesshomaru and Inu Yasha both jumped up, and back as the tentacles aimed for them.

"Stay out of this Sesshomaru!" Inu Yasha yelled as he sliced a tentacle from the mass. "Naraku is mine!" He jumped forward wildly, swinging his sword left and right. Sesshomaru growled low.

"You fool, stay back," he shoved Inu Yasha out of the way of a striking tentacle, and sliced it in two. Naraku smirked from the safety of being behind so many limbs.

"So brotherly of you Sesshomaru, pushing Inu Yasha out of harms way," he cooed. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, and held Tokijin up.

"Dragon strike," he said almost angrily. The blue light shot forth again, and Naraku grimaced as hundreds of his appendages fell to the ground. He narrowed his eyes as he shot more than half of his tentacles at Sesshomaru before switching his attention to Inu Yasha.

"It looks as though your companions need your help Inu Yasha," he said with a laugh. Inu Yasha ignored the jibe and pressed on. Sesshomaru glanced at his brother again and frowned.

"Sango!" Miroku yelled. A centipede demon had just shot a spray of acid at her, missing her by just a hair of her boomerang. She fell to the ground and looked up just in time to tumble away from another worm like demon.

Inu Yasha glanced over at his companions and yelled as a tentacle got past his Tetsusaiga and grazed his side; he fell to the ground, but quickly jumped back up. Sesshomaru glared at him furiously.

"Remember the past Inu Yasha!" he yelled again. Inu Yasha growled at the old reminder, and forged on.

"Shut up!" he yelled over at his brother. Naraku smirked once more as he glanced over at the monk and slayer, they were almost spent, and advancing on Sango now was her own brother. He smiled slightly as he sent one of his demons forward too.

"Kohaku!" Sango screamed. A demon, one of Naraku's own, flew forward, and cut a clean line through Kohaku's shoulder, and right through his arm. Mirkou looked over at his friend, and shook his head worriedly.

"No! Sango! Look!" he yelled desperately. She looked up and her eyes widened. Standing above her, was a demon, fangs bared, and acid dripping from its mouth. Miroku shook his head as he removed the beads. "Wind tunnel!" Inu Yasha's gaze shot to his friends as his eyes widened, hundreds of poisonous wasps were flying into Miroku's hand, and he had yet to shut the wind tunnel.

"Miroku! You idiot!" he yelled. He jumped to the side, but was instantly blocked by Naraku. The tentacle threw the Tetsusaiga from him, and the next thing he felt, was a tentacle jabbing through his stomach, pinning him to the ground. Inu Yasha's eyes widened as blood spurted up from his mouth.

"Inu Yasha!" a voice screamed. Naraku smiled as he pulled himself from the dying half demon. Sesshomaru looked over at his brother, eyes widening slightly, before continuing to slice Naraku down. Inu Yasha gasped.

"K-K-Kagome?" he whispered.

A/N: *hides behind a notebook* please don't hate me. I have good reasons for stopping it here. Like, it's late, and I'm tired. And, I'm tired because I've been spending my days at the hospital (my dad is there –long story-) instead of sleeping. I'll have more posted soon, I promise!

A/N: Please review, although I'll understand if you're too mad ^-^


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter. I know the end probably wasn't you favorite, so sorry. This chapter is kind of short too, but honestly, I'm just too tired. I might be able to post another chapter tonight, depends on when I go to bed, so enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha or any of the characters.

"Inu Yasha!" Kagome screamed. She ran from the castle as fast as she could, and fell beside her friend, carefully lifting his head to lie in her lap. "Inu Yasha! Inu Yasha, you can't go," she said desperately. She placed a hand on his cheek, and gently ran her other through his hair. "You can't leave me." He smirked slightly, and she cringed as more blood dribbled from his mouth, staining his already reddening hair.

"Why would I do that?" he asked quietly. He tried to lift a hand to touch her face, but it fell limply back to his side. "Then who would make sure you don't get into any trouble?" Kagome smiled sadly as she continued to stroke his hair. She could hear the battle raging on around her, and even thought she heard someone yell her name, but all her concentration was on her dying friend…her dying love.

"Inu Yasha," she whispered, her voice caught slightly as tears began to run down her face, but she merely cleared her throat, "I promised you a long time ago that I would stay by your side…how can I do that if you leave me?" Inu Yasha tried to smile, but it was quickly broken by a hacking cough, which only had more blood staining his fire rat rob, and his now stained hair.

"I will never leave you," he finally choked out. Kagome sniffed loudly, but nodded her head quickly.

"You can't," she whispered again. She felt someone kneel down next to her, and she smiled again, "Inu Yasha…your father is here…you can't leave yet…he-he wants to meet you," she cried. Inu Yasha's eyes widened slightly before he looked over at the man next to her.

"Father?" he whispered. Inu Taisho smiled at his youngest son. "Heh…Ironic isn't it old man? You're finally here…and I'm dying." Inu Yasha nodded his head once and let out a rattling breath. Kagome winced at the sound, his blood had reached his lungs.

"You won't die," Inu Taisho grounded out firmly. Inu Yasha smirked slightly.

"I'm not like you old man…I won't make it through this," he said quietly. His father shook his head and grasped his shoulder lightly.

"Sesshomaru will save you…with the Tenseiga. You are not meant to die…not today, not here, not like this," he whispered. Inu Yasha's face turned serious as he looked up at him.

"No. He won't. I forbid it," he said calmly. Kagome looked at his face again and began crying all over, this time for a different reason. Inu Yasha had finally chosen. "I have a promise to keep." A small growl escaped Inu Taisho before he shook his head.

"Inu Yasha, I will not let you go to the dead priestess." Inu Yasha glared at him.

"You have no say in this," he said simply, before coughing once more. More blood spat from his mouth, and he began to convulse as his body temperature began to severely decrease. Inu Taisho opened his mouth to speak again, but Kagome placed a hand on his arm, stopping him. Inu Yasha looked over at her as his teeth began to chatter. "Please stay safe…for me." She nodded slowly and wiped the tears from her face, leaving streaks of blood in their wake. He then looked at his father and sighed. "Please, defeat Naraku, protect Kagome…and…nice," he coughed again, "-nice seeing you…old man." Inu Yasha coughed once more, as his eyes widened, and then he lay still. Kagome's eyes widened as she shook him once.

"Inu Yasha?" she whispered. She held back a sob as she buried her face in his shoulder. "No! You can't die!" she wailed. The tears started again anew as Inu Yasha's soul finally flew off.

Sesshomaru's frown only deepened as he listened in on the conversation next to him. Now that Inu Yasha was out of the battle, Naraku had focused his entire attention on him. He side stepped another tentacle, and chanced a glance over at his brother. His eyes widened…the girl hadn't lied….standing next to his now dead brother was-

"Father," he whispered in shock. Naraku's eyes narrowed as he glanced over at the once dog general before shooting more tentacles Sesshomaru's way.

"Pay attention Sesshomaru! Or you shall be slain, just as your stupid brother," Naraku taunted. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed as he sliced through another tentacle.

Inu Taisho carefully let go of Inu Yasha's shoulder and stood, making Kagome glance up at him.

"Stay here," he said sternly. She swallowed hard, but nodded. Inu Taisho's eyes narrowed as he made his way to the half demon that had killed his son. "Naraku!" he yelled. Sesshomaru jumped back out of the way as Naraku stilled and turned to the dog general.

"Lord Inu Taisho," he said with a smirk and a mock bow. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed as he watched the scene before him. Inu Taisho glanced over at his eldest son before looking over at the two humans, whom were still battling the endless amount of demons, he looked back at Sesshomaru and nodded his head once. Naraku frowned as he glanced over at Sesshomaru before looking at Inu Taisho once more. "It would seem…that you are down to one son," he said mockingly. Sesshomaru frowned before bounding off to help kill the lesser demons, leaving a smirking father in his wake.

"You bring me back to life, try to control me, throw me in a cell…and then make me watch as you kill my youngest son," he said with a growl, "you are a stupid one indeed." His eyes began to glow red, as his aura swirled dangerously around him. Naraku scowled, before shooting a tentacle at him. Inu Taisho smiled as the tentacle froze in place.

"W-What?" Naraku whispered in disbelief. His whole body was frozen…he couldn't move an inch!

"My aura is binding," Inu Taisho whispered. Naraku looked over at him quickly, as his face contorted with anger, confusion, and finally, fear. Inu Taisho smiled once more, before raising his hand, claws pointed out. "You are going to die." His whip twirled out, and sliced Naraku down the middle, leaving one last look of surprise, before the half demon was no more. Floating in mid air, surrounded by the dust that had been Naraku, was the Shikon jewel, which slowly floated to Kagome before dropping into her palm. Her eyes widened as the jewels at her neck floated up, reconnecting with the larger part of the jewel. The demons to their left froze, as the jewel was reconnected, and then they too, like their master, bursted into nothing more than dust. Sango and Miroku fell to the ground, completely exhausted. Sesshomaru glanced around once, his gaze lingering on his father, before he walked from the clearing, not even giving another look back.

A/N: So, short-ish? I don't think it was too bad. *tear* Inu Yasha died, I know. Don't hate me too much, it'll get better for everyone, don't worry.

A/N: And just a quick question, I had someone mention that they wanted me to bring Inu Yasha back to life. Yes? No? I wasn't planning on it, but if there is enough of an outcry, I might consider it, so let me know.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hi everyone! I know a lot of you were disappointed to see Inu Yasha died, but not a lot of you want him to come back, so he's probably not going to. Another note, I hope you enjoy this chapter, it's a bit of a filler, but it shows an…interesting side of Sesshomaru.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha or any of it's characters.

Sango's eyes began to fill with tears again as she looked at the pile of ash before her. Kohaku was dead…at peace perhaps…but _dead._

"Sango?" Miroku whispered. She glanced up at him, but couldn't even muster a smile.

"I-I couldn't save him," she said quietly. He sighed.

"He's at peace Sango…he's with the rest of your family. Imagine if he was alive, he would remember every single thing that Naraku made him endure…perhaps death…was a gift for him," he said slowly. Sango breathed in deeply, wiped away her tears and nodded.

"Could…Could you say a prayer?" Miroku smiled and nodded.

"Of course." He kneeled down next to her, and bowed his head as he began to speak softly.

Inu Taisho glanced over at Kagome and sighed. She was hunched over Inu Yasha's dead body, still crying.

"Kagome?" he questioned quietly. Her shoulders shook with her tears, but she looked up at him. "Perhaps, we should bury him now." She nodded quickly as she wiped the tears from her face.

"Right…um," she glanced around the clearing and couldn't help but give a small smile. After the destruction of Naraku, something miraculous happened, the clearing had been over grown with flowers, and vines had grown over the castle, so you could barely tell it was there. "It's beautiful." Inu Taisho glanced around and couldn't help but to agree. The flowers were a rainbow of colors, and the castle was all but invisible under the ivy growing on it and through it.

"Kagome?" someone called. Kagome turned around, and was instantly wrapped into Sango's embrace. "I'm so sorry Kagome." She nodded against her friends shoulder and then pulled away.

"Don't worry Kagome…he's at peace now," Miroku whispered. He enveloped her in a hug, and for once, did not pull anything perverted.

"I know," she whispered. Inu Taisho stretched out his claws, and the whip zipped out, snapping the Earth, and creating a large crater next to Inu Yasha's body. Kagome turned her gaze back and watched as he stopped over his son.

"I think, he would want you to have this," he whispered as he grabbed Tetsusaiga's sheath, almost at once, the sword (which had been thrown away from his body) flew back into the sheath. He turned back to Kagome and held out the sword. "He seemed to care for you very much." Kagome reached for the sword and grasped it close.

"Not enough it would seem," she whispered as she looked down at his body and the tears started anew. Inu Taisho picked up his son and carefully placed him in the grave, as though he had not heard her.

"Rest in peace," he said almost coldly as he used his whip once more to push the dirt back into place.

"What do we do now?" Shippo whispered. Both he and Kirara had stayed behind Sango and Miroku in the fight, killing the smaller demons, and both had made it through with only small scratches. Kagome's eyes hardened then and the tears suddenly stopped.

"We finish completing the jewel," she whispered. Sango and Miroku glanced at each other before glancing at her.

"We'll still help you Kagome," Miroku said seriously. Sango nodded in agreement.

"Absolutely." Shippo jumped to Kagome's shoulder and ran his paw gently through a piece of her hair.

"Me too."

"I will also follow you. I promised Inu Yasha that I would protect you now," Inu Taisho said quietly. Kagome looked up at him and nodded.

"We have to find Koga…he has two shards." Sango's eyes widened slightly as she looked down at her hand and opened her hand, which she had been keeping as a steady fist.

"Kagome…here's….here's…," she stopped and held the one shard out to her. Kagome looked up at her best friend and back at the shard.

"_You _hold it Sango…I…I don't need back right away." Sango nodded once before gripping the shard again. It was all she had left of her brother now.

"Come on guys," Kagome whispered as she gripped Inu Yasha's sword once more and began to walk away from the grave. Inu Taisho looked down at his son's grave and paused a moment before placing a good size rock at the top of it. Perhaps one day he would come back to mark it…he nodded. Miroku looked over at Kagome and then Inu Taisho as they began to walk back the way they had come.

"Lord Inu Taisho," he began, "forgive me…but…how is it that you are alive?" he asked. He could feel the dog demon's aura, and just by that _alone _he could tell that the demon in front of him was living and breathing. He sighed as he began to retell his story.

Sesshomaru growled loudly as he felled another tree. He _wanted_ him to know he was coming. He had _better_ know he was coming.

'How is he alive?' he thought angrily, 'How?! Naraku did this…but how could a half breed possess _that much power?_' He growled again as he sliced another tree in two. He stopped at one tree in particular and glared at it.

"Come out! Now!" he ordered. A face formed on the tree and he looked at the young dog demon warily.

"Son of Inu Taisho…how may I help you?" he asked quietly. He had never seen the young demon in such a rage, he was always very in control of his emotions, and here he was, tearing down half of the forest. Sesshomaru's eyes flashed red, and then gold again.

"How do you bring someone back from the dead?" he growled. Bokusenou looked at him curiously.

"You know I can't let you do that," he said amusedly. This was why he was so angry? Over some piece ancient magic?

"I won't!" he barked, "I'm asking how someone else could have." Bokusenou narrowed his eyes slightly, but detected no lie.

"It takes great will power," he whispered, "you have to be willing to sell your soul." Sesshomaru growled once more before storming off.

'So that's how he did it,' he thought angrily, 'no good half-breed. But what if father is not supposed to be alive? Will it affect our time? Is it bad?' He paused before walking back to his advisor once more.

"Back so soon, son of Inu Taisho?" Bokusenou asked amusedly. Sesshomaru glared at him. "Inu Taisho was one hundred times more intimidating then you when angry." He growled at the tree threateningly before speaking.

"I need information, and I need it now," he said fiercely. The tree smirked.

"I am your faithful servant my lord," he said sarcastically. Sesshomaru raised his chin slightly.

"Was my father meant to die on the day that he did?" he asked. Bokusenou stared at him, completely silent for a moment.

"What a strange question coming from you…he who hates his father," he mused. Sesshomaru's eyes widened.

"How dare you-"

"No son of Inu Taisho, I do dare. Much more then I should actually," he said with a small laugh. Sesshomaru scowled.

Enough! Answer my question! Now!" he yelled. Bokusenou frowned.

"When someone dies, they die for a reason. We may not see it at the time, but there is _always _a reason," he said simply. Sesshomaru thought for a moment before speaking.

"So, my father is never meant to roam this world again?" he asked. Bokusenou smiled.

"Your father is…different," he whispered, he smiled again, "yes…the Inu Taisho is an interesting being indeed…perhaps, yes, perhaps the Inu Taisho was an…," he rolled his eyes searching for the right word, "an exception." Sesshomaru nodded and started to walk away again.

"Son of Inu Taisho!" Bokusenou called, "why do you ask me such questions?" Sesshomaru paused, but did not look back.

"Listen to the forest old tree. Perhaps you will learn something new," he whispered. Bokusenou's eyes narrowed, but he simply flipped backwards into his tree.

Miroku frowned slightly, but nodded.

"I see. I would never be one to question Kami…but…I wonder what they have in store for you. It is not good to bring someone back from the grave so lightly, but if you truly were not meant to be here…you would have died alongside Naraku," he said slowly. Inu Taisho nodded.

"What will you do?" Sango asked curiously. Inu Taisho sighed.

"I must go back to my lands, and back to my home, to see how it has changed, and so I may regain my title," he said simply. She nodded.

"Sesshomaru is lord of the West now," she pointed out. Inu Taisho smirked slightly.

"I know." She paused, but shrugged.

Kagome sighed as she looked down at the Tetsusaiga. Naraku was finally dead, but this wasn't how it was supposed to turn out. None of them were supposed to die…they were the good guys! In her time, the hero always won, they always succeeded. She frowned as she stopped the tears threatening to fall.

"It will still protect you," Inu Taisho whispered. Kagome looked up at him and nodded.

"I know…I remember the barrier," she whispered. The first time she had used it, it had been unconsciously, when Sesshomaru had tried to kill her in Inu Taisho's grave. The second time had been on the mountain with the spider demons. It had bought them some time when Inu Yasha had been human. He nodded and was about to speak, before Kagome froze. She looked ahead of them as her eyes widened.

"Koga's coming," she whispered. Sango and Miroku stopped ahead of them and turned to look back at her. Inu Taisho frowned before sniffing the air, and then his nose wrinkled in distaste.

"Wolf demon," he grimaced, "but…how did you sense him from that far?" Sango's eyes widened slightly.

"How far is he?" she asked curiously. Inu Taisho smirked.

"Miles…" Kagome's own eyes widened.

"But the jewel shards…they feel so close." Miroku nodded.

"I would seem that as the jewel grows, so do your powers Kagome," he mused. Inu Taisho glanced over at her and nodded.

'Priestess powers,' he thought with some interest. Within moments, a tornado could be seen coming towards them, and then Koga appeared.

"Kagome," he said happily as he landed in front of her. He was gripping one of her hands, as she was still gripping the Tetsusaiga with the other. "How are you?" He paused for a moment before looking around at the small group.

"Where's mutt face?" he asked curiously. Inu Taisho's eyes narrowed dangerously as Kagome stepped back from Koga's grasp.

"What did you call him?" he growled.

A/N: So, I think this was a bit longer than the other chapters. I hope you all enjoyed it! The next chapter will have a bit more action, so stay tuned! ^-^ Please don't forget to review, they make me so happy!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I know, it's been a while please don't be too mad. My dad was put in the hospital again (just got out) and it's been pretty hectic here. This chapter is a bit longer than the others, so I hope you enjoy it! ^-^

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha or any of the other amazingly, amazing characters.

Koga raised an eyebrow at the new dog demon before him.

"Who are you?" he asked with a sniff. His nose wrinkled slightly, but he couldn't help but pause. This demon's scent was _so _familiar.

"That _mutt's _father," Inu Taisho growled. Koga's eyes widened slightly.

"Lord Inu Taisho," he whispered as his eyes widened. Kagome cleared her throat and stepped forward before a fight could occur.

"Koga….I need your jewel shards," she said simply. He slowly looked away from Inu Taisho and then to Kagome.

"My shards? No way," he said with a small laugh. Inu Taisho smirked slightly.

"I suggest that you give her what she asks for _wolf," _he growled. Koga glanced over at him again before looking back at Kagome.

"Why? You've never asked for them before," he pointed out. Kagome swallowed hard before answering.

"Inu Yasha's dead Koga," she whispered. His eyes widened as she continued, "He died fighting Naraku, just today."

"Naraku," he whispered confusedly, "is he dead?" Kagome nodded.

"Inu Taisho killed him," she said quietly. Koga glanced back over at him before Kagome.

"I'm sorry Kagome…," he paused, "you should come with me. Now that Inu Yasha is gone, you need someone to protect you. _I_ will do it in his stead." Kagome sighed as Inu Taisho growled.

"All we need is your jewels," he said almost angrily, "we have no need of your…_services_." Koga narrowed his eyes.

"Kagome is _my _woman," he declared. Inu Taisho's eyes widened slightly as he looked over at Kagome.

"Koga," she groaned, "I am _not_ your woman. I've told you, you're only my friend. Please, just give me your jewel shards." Koga frowned slightly and crossed his arms over his chest.

"No." Inu Taisho smiled as he held up a hand, making his claws glow red.

"Please, don't give them to her. See what happens," he taunted. Kagome looked between them worriedly before taking a step towards Koga.

"Koga…I'm asking you as a friend," she begged, "please." He looked into her eyes, and he couldn't help but feel his resolve soften. Her eyes were still shimmering with unshed tears, begging, pleading with him.

"Fine…but it's not because I'm afraid of you," he said pointing to the dog general. Inu Taisho smirked as he lowered his hand.

"Wolves," he muttered. At least now he wouldn't have to dirty his claws. Koga glared at him one more time before removing the two shards in his legs.

"Here Kagome," he whispered as he placed them in her hands. She smiled.

"Thank you Koga." He gave a small nod before sighing.

"I have to go…," he said suddenly. Kagome nodded.

"Thanks again Koga," she said quietly. He gave a cocky smile and a nod as he readied to run.

"Can't keep Ayame waiting forever!" He laughed once and ran off in the direction he came. Sango raised an eyebrow.

"Ayame," she whispered with a shake of her head, "I wonder if she's still waiting…" Kagome nodded.

"If she loves him enough," she whispered. Inu Taisho glanced over at her before clearing his throat.

"Is that all of them?" he asked. Kagome merged the two shards with her own large piece of the jewel before frowning.

"No…I….I don't get it…I thought that was it…but, besides the one Sango's holding…one is still missing," she said confusedly. Miroku's eyes widened.

"But, do you sense any others, anywhere?" Kagome shook her head.

"I don't," she whispered. Inu Taisho frowned.

"Perhaps, with more traveling, it will come to you," he mumbled. She glanced over at him, and nodded slowly.

"Maybe…but…I haven't heard any other rumors of shards." Sango nodded.

"It's true. The only one we thought we had left was Naraku's."

"I may know of a way to find it," Inu Taisho said slowly. Everyone looked over at him, waiting for him to continue, "perhaps…if I reassert myself as the alpha of the House of Moon, I can reconnect with all of my old spies, and advisors, and perhaps, someone there may know something." Kagome frowned slightly.

"House of Moon?" He nodded to her.

"Correct. It is the place where the ruler of the West resides," he explained. Miroku nodded.

"Excellent. Where better to look for a shard then a place full of demons?" he said almost sarcastically. Kagome frowned slightly.

"I'm not sure about this. What if one of the demons there wants power badly enough? The shards could drive them crazy." Sango sighed.

"I agree with Kagome, it's a bad idea."

"I think it will help, trust me," he beseeched them. Kagome looked over at him, and her eyes widened. His eyes were a deeper gold then Inu Yasha's, deeper still then Sesshomaru's, and swimming with emotion. He _wanted _her to trust him, he _needed _her to trust him. She nodded slowly and then broke the gaze.

"I guess it couldn't hurt," she said quietly. Sango's eyes widened as she adjusted her boomerang slightly.

"Kagome! Think about what you're saying! The only demon that jewel has never effected is Sesshomaru himself! That castle will be _full _of demons!" she argued. Inu Taisho frowned.

"You think I can't control my own men?" he questioned as he raised an eyebrow "You think I can't control myself?" Sango narrowed her eyes.

"I'm saying that you're not lord of the West, and everything you are saying are complete guesses," she paused before continuing, "you don't even know if you can defeat the _current _Lord of the West." Inu Taisho frowned.

"You are human, I expect, and accept that you know nothing of this matter," he said with a sniff of his nose. She frowned and looked over at Kagome.

"Please, don't bring it to the demons," she begged. Inu Taisho sighed.

"I promised my son I would watch over you, why would I bring you to a dangerous place if I wanted to keep my promise?" he reasoned. Miroku smirked slightly.

"I agree with Lord Inu Taisho," he said seriously. Sango's eyes widened.

"Miroku!"

"No Sango…we should go," he said with a small shrug. Sango cast her eyes down, and merely followed behind everyone as they began to walk. Miroku sighed as he slowed to walk next to her.

"Don't be mad, I-"

"No. You don't understand. Think about who this demon is," she whispered. Kagome and Inu Taisho were walking ahead of them, next came Kirara, whom was carrying a (falling asleep) Shippo, and finally they brought up the rear. "He was brought back to life by _Naraku_." Miroku nodded.

"I do understand. You expect, that even though Naraku is dead, he is controlling the lord in front of us," he said thoughtfully. Sango's eyes widened.

"If you know why I was disagreeing, why did you agree?" she questioned. He smirked slightly as he flexed the hand that had had the wind tunnel on it.

"What better way to keep an eye on Naraku's doings, then by traveling with one?" he said quietly. He glanced up at the lord again and then back at Sango.

"I believe I was correct in agreeing with him," he said again. Sango nodded slightly and sighed.

"Perhaps."

"I think perhaps here for the night should be fine," Inu Taisho said suddenly. Everyone stopped and glanced at each other.

"Are you sure?" Kagome questioned quietly. He glanced over at her and nodded his head once before sitting in front of a tree, one leg bent under himself, and the other bent up so his arm could rest over it.

"Wow," Shippo whispered. Whenever Inu Yasha had lead them, they had always traveled deep into the night, to the point of them not being able to see anything. Sango sighed as she hefted her boomerang to the ground and sat down, leaning against the still full size Kirara. Miroku nodded once before he too sat against a tree. Kagome walked through some of the trees, before jogging back and placing a bunch of wood in a small pile in front of everyone.

"Shippo," she called. He smiled as he bounded over to her, "could you?" He nodded energetically. He'd expressed the need to practice his magic more awhile ago, and since then, had been using his powers whenever he could.

"Fox Fire!" he called as blue flames shot from his paws and hit the wood, instantly lighting it aflame.

"Thank you Shippo," she whispered before grabbing her almost forgotten bag and grabbing out a sleeping bag and a blanket. "Here you go." She laid out the bag and watched amusedly as he burrowed into it. She then took the blanket and huddled in front of the fire, trying to warm her tired and cold limbs. Nothing had truly felt warm that day. Her body felt frozen, as though it wouldn't be able to move ever again. When she had been walking, it felt as though someone was walking for her, like she was just going through the motions.

"You should sleep," came a deep voice. Kagome glanced over at Inu Taisho and then around to everyone else. Sango's breathing had evened out, signaling that she was fast asleep already, and the same with Shippo. She glanced over at Miroku and raised an eyebrow. He was breathing evenly too, but she knew that if he was sleeping, it was very lightly, to make sure everyone was okay, and that nothing snuck up on them in the night.

"So should you," she countered. He smirked slightly before standing and then sitting down next to her, sharing some of his body heat; she automatically leaned into the extra warmth, he seemed to warm her up faster than the fire did.

"I do not sleep when I patrol," he whispered, "I never shall either." She sighed as she brought her knees up to her chest and leaned her head on them.

"I can't sleep," she whispered, she closed her eyes and then reopened them just as quickly, "every time I close my eyes, I see him." Inu Taisho winced slightly, but nodded.

"It is hard to lose someone you care deeply about," he admitted softly. Kagome's eyes widened slightly before she looked up at him.

"I'm sorry I-" He held up a hand.

"It is of no consequence. I barely knew my son," he whispered. Kagome nodded and then paused.

"You've lost more than Inu Yasha," she reminded him. His face remained neutral as he nodded.

"Too many," he whispered again. She nodded and then glanced up at him again.

"I want you to have this," she said suddenly. She held up the Tetsusaiga, which she had not let go of all day. Inu Taisho's eyes widened.

"I can't. It's yours," he whispered. Kagome smiled sadly as she looked at it and then placed it in his lap.

"Inu Yasha would want you to have it. _I _can't use it, and it would be sad to see it waste to nothing but a pile of rust." Inu Taisho smiled slightly as he slid the sword out a bit before letting it slide back in with a snap.

"Thank you," he said sincerely. She nodded as she closed her eyes once more, this time, letting tears escape. He looked over at her quickly, placing the sword beside him.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled as she tried to wipe the never ending tears away, "I miss him," she said so quietly that she almost had said nothing. Her body shook as she tried desperately to hold in a sob. Inu Taisho's eyes softened as he brought an arm around her, and let her lean her head into his haori.

"I know." She nodded once before the sobs started, muffled slightly by him. He winced as the smell of tears hit his nose, and rubbed a circle on her back for each sob that tore from her small frame.

***

Inu Taisho sighed as he lifted Kagome carefully, and laid her beneath a tree, and then replacing her blanket over her. He walked back over to the Tetsusaiga and tied it into place, at his hip.

"Sleep Kagome," he whispered as he stood straight and began to walk from camp.

"Lord Inu Taisho," came a quiet voice. He stopped and glanced over his shoulder.

"Monk."

"Where are you going?" Miroku asked as his eyes popped open. As soon as the lord had stood, he had awoken.

"I will be back," he whispered, "I sense one of my advisors." He nodded once before walking off into the forest.

Miroku frowned as he sent his powers, deep into the forest, trying to sense any other demons.

'Nothing,' he thought confusedly before his eyes narrowed slightly, 'Naraku?'

***

Inu Taisho sighed as soon as he was out of the monk's sensing range. His powers were strong, and he knew that he was suspicious of him.

"Bokusenou," he called. There was silence amongst the trees as he took one more step before stopping at a certain one. "Bokusenou." The tree seemed to shake slightly, before a face rolled to the front of it.

"Who dares-" the trees eyes widened as he broke off and took in the sight before him. "Lord Inu Taisho. So it is true. You are alive." He smirked slightly.

"I see the trees have been telling their tales," he whispered. Bokusenou merely blinked.

"I heard it from more than just the trees Inu Taisho," he whispered. He raised an eyebrow slightly.

"Oh? Could it have been from my son perhaps?" he asked amusedly. Bokusenou's eyes widened.

"How-"

"I know everything," Inu Taisho said simply, "although, I must say I am shocked Sesshomaru comes to you." Bokusenou snorted at that.

"As was I milord. However, I believe he…," he paused searching for the right word. Inu Taisho smirked.

"Tolerates you?" he suggested. The tree smiled dryly.

"Perhaps."

"I must speak to you," the old dog demon said simply. Bokusenou nodded.

"Of course milord."

Sesshomaru frowned as he tilted his head to the East slightly.

"Jaken." The little toad demon froze and bowed deeply.

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru?" he said quickly. Rin glanced down at the toad from atop AhUn and then over to her lord.

"Take Rin back to the river," he said quietly. Jaken's eyes widened as he straightened himself.

"Yes milord!" he squawked as he ran off, tugging on AhUn's reins. Rin turned to look back at him.

"Be careful milord! Please come back for us!" she yelled. Jaken rolled his eyes at the human girl before finally leading them away.

Sesshomaru nearly sighed as he turned himself to the East.

"What a powerful aura you now possess Sesshomaru," came a slightly amused voice. Sesshomaru turned fully to face his new opponent. "What? No hello for your father?" His eyes narrowed slightly as his father, and Inu Yasha's pack came into view. "I must say, I am proud of you now. I didn't believe that you could care for a human girl, but mine own eyes have seen it." Inu Taisho laughed once before looking at his stoic son. "You haven't changed at all." Sesshomaru looked his father up and down, his eyes resting at the sword on his hip.

"Neither have you, father," he whispered. "What do you want?" Inu Taisho smirked slightly as he stepped forward, letting the humans stay behind slightly.

"My lands," he said simply. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed.

"_My _lands," he corrected. Inu Taisho shrugged.

"You spoke with Bokusenou?" he questioned. His son frowned slightly before nodding.

"Then you know that I am meant to be here. You also know that as such, the West belongs to _me_," he said with a small smirk.

"I do not care what a tree says. I will not give up my birthright willingly," Sesshomaru growled. Inu Taisho smirked as he drew the Tetsusaiga.

"I was hoping you would say that," he laughed. Sesshomaru stoically drew Tokijin and smirked slightly as the aura on it popped menacingly. Inu Taisho's eyes widened.

"What an evil sword Sesshomaru," he whispered, he paused slightly, "It suits you."

A/N: So, what did you think? I know, another cliffy, but I don't think the wait between this chapter and the next should be quite so long. So please, review, they make me happy!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I am SO sorry it took me this long to update! School and life just got completely in the way! Here's the next chapter, it is KINDA short, cause I'm hoping to update again soon. Please enjoy! (And remember, Sesshomaru REALLY is my favorite character!)

InuTaisho frowned when his son did not back down. A younger Sesshomaru would not have given up so easily either, but back then, Sesshomaru used to shift nervously as soon as he felt his father's stronger aura. His eyes narrowed slightly when he realized why his son wasn't shifting, it was because Sesshomaru's own aura, which had grown to almost the size of his fathers, was surrounding himself.

"Your aura has grown Sesshomaru," he commented lightly. His son's eyes merely narrowed. "Do you truly intend to kill me Sesshomaru? Your own father?" Sesshomaru's eyes widened as the last memory he had of his father, before he had died, floated through his mind. He had asked him the same thing back then too. He nodded to himself, intending to break the similarities between the past and present, _right now._

"I do," he said simply. InuTaisho sighed. He too had noticed the similarities between their conversation of now and then, and he had been hoping his son would say the same thing he had then.

"You will not win Sesshomaru, you know this," he said quietly, to quiet for the humans to hear. Sesshomaru smirked.

"You still do not understand father," he said just as quietly. InuTaisho raised an eyebrow, "you will die again, just as you did saving _that _woman. Finding someone to protect does not make you stronger, it kills you. Your _bastard _of a son found that out the hard way. InuTaisho's eyes bled red as he growled lightly.

"You-" Sesshomaru's ear twitched and he stepped to the side as a pink arrow shot through where he had just been standing. He turned to the priestess and frowned.

"Stay out of this human," he said coldly. Kagome's eyes lit with a new fire as she notched another arrow, and leveled her bow.

"Leave InuYasha out of this! He died honorably, protecting the ones he loved!" she yelled.

"Protecting humans," he scoffed. He raised his sword then and aimed it at her, "Prepare to die." He smirked slightly then and spun around, just in time to block a now fully transformed Tetsusaiga.

"_I_ am your opponent pup!" InuTaisho snarled, "leave the humans out of this!" He threw Kagome a glance, "Don't shoot. This is _our _fight." Kagome hesitated before nodding and lowering her bow and arrow. Sesshomaru put some weight onto his sword to test his father's strength, but jumped back just as quickly. InuTaisho smirked as he slowly sheathed the Tetsusaiga.

"Do you have full control over yourself yet?" he asked curiously. He cocked his head to the side as his eyes glowed a bright, blood red. Sesshomaru frowned. Before, his father had always been very careful whenever he had transformed. Never around humans, and never when (and if) you had a different option. He glanced down at his Tokijin and then back to his father.

"What has changed?" he mumbled. InuTaisho smirked as his nose started to lengthen into a snout, and his body started to glow.

"Everything has changed." Sesshomaru nodded once before sheathing his sword. His nose lengthened as well and he closed his eyes as the familiar sensation of transforming overtook him.

His eyes popped open when he was done, and he jumped backwards as fast as he could, narrowly avoiding his father bashing into his side. He growled loudly and snapped at the larger, silver dog before him. InuTaisho spun back around and growled at his son. Inwardly, he couldn't help but smile; as big as Sesshomaru now was, he was still smaller then his father. Sesshomaru's red eyes narrowed angrily when he realized what his father had been thinking. In this form, they could essentially read the others thoughts, but only when 'spoken' to, otherwise it was just a feeling.

_Give up Sesshomaru._

Sesshomaru snarled and leapt forward, aiming for his father's throat. InuTaisho merely rolled his large eyes before side-stepping and snapping down on Sesshomaru's ear, giving it a warning tug. Sesshomaru leapt back with a yelp as blood trickled from his ear, down the side of his face.

_I am the leader of the West now._

_No…you're not. While I am alive, it is __**mine**__._

InuTaisho swat a giant paw in his son's direction, but Sesshomaru easily dodged it.

Sesshomaru ran forward, feinted left, and then jumped up to the right, raking claws across his father's muzzle. InuTaisho howled loudly and shook his head before he surged forward again, teeth bared. He jumped over Sesshomaru and latched onto the top of his neck, bringing them both crashing to the ground. Sesshomaru snarled loudly as he shook his head back and forth, trying to release his father's vice-like grip. InuTaisho dug in deeper and Sesshomaru yelped again.

_**Submit**__ Sesshomaru!_

_Never!_

InuTaisho yanked down, but this time instead of being yanked down and thrown to the ground, Sesshomaru pulled up. He howled loudly as he felt flesh rip from the bone, but he was free! InuTaisho's eyes widened as he jumped backwards and spit the slab of meat from his mouth. Sesshomaru's fur was quickly reddening, and his legs were starting to shake. InuTaisho's face was also covered in blood, but little of it was actually his.

_Sesshomaru…please…just submit…_

He looked his son in the eye and his heart clenched at what he saw there; hurt, betrayal and yet, resignation. Sesshomaru knew that this is what could happen; he had _known _the possible consequences going into this.

…_.no…_

InuTaisho sighed as he stepped forward again.

"Don't kill him!" Kagome yelled. Both dog demons looked over at her as she ran forward.

"Kagome!" Sango and Miroku yelled simultaneously. They tried grabbing for their friend, but she made her way past them, and stood between the two dog demons. Shippo's eyes widened in fright and surprise as he watched his best friend. Kagome faced InuTaisho as she held out both arms.

"Please," she begged, "Enough! You've already lost one son…" A silent tear rolled down her face and InuTaisho couldn't help but take a small step back. "_Please_ don't kill him…" Sesshomaru's eyes widened as he too took a step back.

…_what…_

He could feel the blood oozing from his neck now, and when he looked down, he wasn't too surprised to see a large puddle of it forming there.

"He's hurt," Kagome said weakly, hoping she was getting through to the larger of the two dogs, "just…please, _please_ don't kill him." Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed at the human before him as he gnashed his teeth together angrily.

_She thinks me too weak to continue._

InuTaisho looked up at his son with sad eyes.

_No. She doesn't. She's truly scared that I will kill you._

Sesshomaru looked at his father stoically.

_You weren't going to kill me?_

_No._

InuTaisho looked down at the small woman at his feet and closed his eyes, and bowed his head.

_I will not kill him._

Kagome's eyes widened. Although she hadn't really heard his thought, somehow she just _knew _what he _had _thought. She took a step back from them, and this time Sango latched onto her arm to make sure she didn't run forward again.

_I will not give up._

InuTaisho looked back at his son.

_You have no choice._

Sesshomaru's eyes widened in realization.

_You…you…_

_Poisoned you…yes. You'll be unconscious in seconds._

Sesshomaru sighed angrily as his vision began to swim and his legs shook with the strain of holding up his massive size.

_I need…to…R-Rin…_

His eyes rolled into the back of his head and as his legs gave out, his body crashed to the ground. InuTaisho sighed as he walked forward slowly, placed his teeth around Sesshomaru's neck, growled low and then stepped back.

_I win._

A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! How many of you completely _melted _when Sesshomaru thought of Rin? So cute! Anyway, don't hate me to much with what happened! Everything will work out okay! I promise!

P.S. If any of you were wondering about the "placing his teeth on Sesshomaru's neck" thing, he was basically showing that Sesshomaru had submitted, and he was the more dominant of the two, aka, the winner. ^-^


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Hi everyone! Kinda short-ish chapter, sorry! Life has been crazy lately, but school is almost over, so more time for writing begins soon! Yeah! There is something I would like to address though. I've had some emails wondering when the InuTaisho/Kagome stuff starts-and it _is _coming. I _really _just wanted to do a bunch of InuTaisho/Sesshomaru, father/son stuff first. They are (by far) two of my favorite characters, so I _had _to do some chapters focusing on them and their relationship. So, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Rumiko Takahashi's.

* * *

Life had never been easy, and for a demon, it wasn't meant to be. Demons have to fight to live; demons have to fight to keep their status; demons would die if they couldn't fight. It was a fathers job to train his pups, and if he didn't, his children were as good as dead.

Sesshomaru kept his breathing rate slow and his heart beat soft as consciousness slowly came back to him. He could distinctly tell that he was propped against a tree, although frustratingly, he couldn't remember transforming back into to this form. He felt a familiar warmth in front of him, indicating a fire, and a strange heaviness over his body. Breathing in carefully, he opened his eyes when a familiar scent hit his nose. His father's pelt.

"You were actually sweating," came a surprised voice from across from him. Sesshomaru looked up as he slowly pulled the pelt off.

"I am no longer a pup, I have no need of this," he said stoically. He tossed the pelt to his father, who deftly caught it and fingered it lightly.

"Has your system forgotten my poison so easily?" he asked quietly, albeit curiously. Sesshomaru frowned. At an early age, his father had started to introduce different poisons to his body so they could not be used against him later in life; his father's poison had been one of them.

"I have not experienced a poison like yours in over a century," he said simply. InuTaisho smirked as he put his pelt behind him and clasped it into place.

"Kagome wanted to heal you…I think it might have purified you if I had let her," he mused. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow.

"The priestess," he mumbled. InuTaisho nodded as he stared at his son.

"You should be able to completely move soon," he said conversationally, "so don't worry, the Monk and Slayer are watching over everyone." At Sesshomaru's frown, he elaborated. "Your companions as well."

"I have no companions," came the automatic response.

"I spoke to the child…she told me, that you rescued her," he glanced at his son and sighed. Sesshomaru's face was completely blank and void of any emotion. "You used the Tenseiga."

"As an experiment, I assure you," he whispered almost angrily. InuTaisho frowned as his eyes narrowed dangerously.

"She's quite a talker that one. Tells amazing stories of your adventures. You saved her from that half breed Naraku when he kidnapped her, and again from a man known as Takemaru," he put emphasis on the last name, hoping to get a reaction, and was rewarded when anger flashed in Sesshomaru's otherwise stoic features. He shifted slightly, trying to stand, but finding that he still could not.

InuTaisho couldn't help but smirk as his son tried to move. "I think that while you are sitting there, you should just listen."

"I do not have to listen to you _father. _I owe you nothing," Sesshomaru answered quietly. His father's eyes widened slightly as they crackled with a familiar anger.

"If you will not listen to me as your father, then you will listen to me as your Lord!" he said loudly. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed as he stared at him, but remained silent. "You are not the killing perfection everyone seems to think you are Sesshomaru. _I _know you have a heart…so why do you do this?"

"Permission to _speak_, Lord of the West?" he asked quietly. InuTaisho sighed as he sat down next to the fire and gave his son a nod. "I've told you before, all that matters to me is becoming the greatest demon in all of the world. What I do to reach that goal, is of no concern."

"I did not raise you that way Sesshomaru," his father mumbled softly, as though to a child, "I raised you better than that." Sesshomaru turned a glare upon his father as his face contorted with anger and disgust.

"No," he said angrily, "you didn't raise me at all." His mouth snapped shut and he glared off into the trees, silently cursing himself for not being able to control his anger. His control had always been impeccable, except when it mattered most, when he was talking to his father. InuTaisho's eyes widened.

"What? I-I'm your father…," he stopped and looked at his son confusedly, "you're my son." Sesshomaru tried to move his right leg again and only sighed in frustration when a small tingle ran up his right side, but otherwise remained numb and unmoving.

"You didn't raise me," he said seriously, "you were the Lord of the West. You were 'The Great Dog Demon General'," his eyes narrowed as he looked his father in the eye, "you were that _whore's _lover. You were _never _my father, and I was only your son when it was convenient for _you_." InuTaisho frowned, but said nothing.

The two dog demons continued to stare at one another, until InuTaisho finally broke eye contact and turned his piercing gaze to the fire. He wasn't going to dispute these things, most of them were true, although it hurt to admit it.

"So that's it," he said simply, "that's why you act as you do? You take your anger and hate out on the world, because of me."Sesshomaru rolled his eyes.

"Don't flatter yourself father. I told you, I strive to _defeat_ you. _That _is why I battle the world. When you died, you took my greatest opponent from me."

"What can I do Sesshomaru? What can I do to make this right?" his father asked curiously. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed.

"Leave me alone. That's what you can do. Leave me alone." InuTaisho frowned as he thought over that for a moment.

"I can't do that this time Sesshomaru. You told me that once, long ago, and I granted your wish. But not now. Not this time. This time, you're coming with me. If it will take the will of a Lord to compel you, then so be it. You _will_ come back with me to the castle, and you _will_ become my assistant general. You will _no_ longer have leave to come and go as you please. You wanted my attention Sesshomaru, and now you have it," InuTaisho growled. Sesshomaru's eyes were wide with shock and anger as his father's will bound him.

* * *

A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed this bit of father/son angst. These two are my absolute favorites, so I just _had _to put some chapters devoted to them. Hope you enjoyed! R&R! ^-^


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I know, _so_ way overdo, please forgive me! ^-^ Anyway, ahead with the story, hope you enjoy it! ^-^ I tried to make it a little bit longer…so hopefully this makes up for the long wait. ^-^

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any of the amazing characters associated with it.

"My Lord, may I say again how pleased we are to have you back." InuTaisho smirked slightly from behind a scroll he was reading. They had made it safely back to the House of Moon, and after a few moments confusion, everyone had settled. Many had thought they were seeing the ghost of their lord, and had almost attacked him, but upon seeing Sesshomaru with him, they had paused and listened to the story. Their Lord was back, and Sesshomaru was once again just in charge of the army-merely an heir, waiting his turn…again.

InuTaisho had made sure that all of the humans had gotten rooms close to his and Sesshomaru's own, thus making sure that no one would bother them, and that they would be safe.

"Thank you Taki, that will do. Was there something you needed?" he asked the old lizard demon. Taki had been one of his advisors those years ago, and currently the only remaining one of them all.

"Merely checking to see if _you _needed anything my lord," he said with a bow. InuTaisho lowered the scroll slightly to look at the scaled demon before him.

"No. You may leave." Taki's eyes widened slightly, but he quickly bowed out, shutting to the door behind him. InuTaisho sighed as he dropped the scroll and glanced out of the window behind him. Kagome was outside in the garden with the fox kit, and the little human girl that had been following his son.

He watched them for a moment and couldn't help but wonder about the woman, Kagome. Since arriving at the castle, she had been very quiet, as had the other humans, but he knew that his son's death had, and still was effecting her the most.

The three of them were sitting next to a koi pond, and she was carefully watching the children as they put their fingers in the water, and laughed as the koi nibbled at them.

InuTaisho shifted slightly in his chair to glance at his door again.

"Enter." There was a pause, and then the door opened.

"Father," Sesshomaru said simply. InuTaisho nodded once and continued to look at his son.

"I presume that you have the numbers I asked for?" he asked quietly. Sesshomaru nodded once as he placed a scroll on his father's desk.

" Six thousand on foot. Another four by their own means of transportation. Two thousand archers, and three thousand firearms…," he paused, and added, "of their own power." InuTaisho smirked slightly at that as he opened the scroll, and glanced at the more detailed numbers.

"We possess three thousand fire demons," he mused. Sesshomaru frowned slightly.

"Of sorts." InuTaisho nodded once more as he rolled up the scroll and glanced at his son.

"That will be all." Sesshomaru paused once more before nodding, and making his way from the room. "Oh, and Sesshomaru? I would like to see a demonstration by tomorrow." Sesshomaru's eyes flashed slightly in anger, before he nodded once more and snapped the door shut behind him.

Rin squealed in delight as another koi came up and grabbed for her finger before swimming back into the depths of the small pool.

"I love fish!" she exclaimed. Kagome smiled at the two before she glanced up at the wall around the castle and then back at the two children. Shippo swirled his finger in the water for awhile before glancing at his friend.

"Kagome?" he asked softly. She looked over at him and smiled. "How long are we staying here?" Kagome sighed.

"I don't know Shippo. I still need to go back to the well to tell my family what's happened…but…," she fingered the almost completed jewel before looking back at the little fox demon, "after the jewel is finished…I'm not really sure what will happen." Shippo frowned slightly as he looked intently at the ground before looking up again.

"Rin," he said suddenly, "let's go play tag okay?" The little girls eyes widened slightly, but she grabbed his paw and the two quickly ran off. Kagome raised an eyebrow.

"What is 'the well'?" came a soft voice. She looked up, slightly startled and then got to her feet.

"InuTaisho," she said happily. The dog general nodded his head once and glanced over to where the children were now playing and then back to the woman in front of him.

"Why must you go to a well?" he asked again. Kagome glanced over at the children and then sighed.

"It's my home," she said slowly. His eyes widened.

"You live in a well?"

"No," she said with a small chuckle, "it's a long story…and you _really _have to keep an open mind okay?" At a nod, she continued. "I'm from roughly, five hundred years in the future…when I was fifteen, I went into the house that holds the well, and a centipede demoness pulled me in…I traveled all the way back here, to the Feudal Era…that's where I met…" she stopped and looked up at him. His eyes were questioning, but sensing her hesitation he simply nodded.

"My son." She nodded.

"I saved him from a spell a long time ago…and that's kind of how we ended up traveling together. I've already told you about Naraku, and the jewel….but…back in his forest, there's a well, and it leads to my home, five hundred years from now. Eventually I'll have to go back…if for nothing other than to let my family know that I'm okay."

"And once that is finished…you will come back?" he asked curiously. Kagome frowned slightly.

"I'm not sure if I'll be able to. Once we complete the jewel…I'm not sure what will happen, it's what enables me to travel back and forth…and if it disappears…I won't be able to go back and forth," she said quietly. InuTaisho paused for a moment before realization struck.

"You'll have to choose?"

"Perhaps…I really don't know." InuTaisho nodded.

"Until then, you and your companions will stay here, and I _will _help you find the last shard. I promise." Kagome smiled slightly and bowed her head.

"Thank you…we really appreciate it." InuTaisho nodded as both he and Kagome began to walk towards the children, and further into the garden of flowers.

Sango stepped from the side door and glanced around the garden curiously. She had been shown to a room, more extravagant then she had ever seen, and after a moment of looking around inside, she had gathered Kirara and made her way outside.

At the sound of laughter, she looked down towards the beds of flowers, and froze. Kagome was walking with InuTaisho, and both were laughing. She had an arm draped over one of his, and they were obviously enjoying each other's company.

"Sango?" came a soft voice from behind her. She nodded once but did not let her gaze fall from the two before her. Miroku came up on her side and sighed.

"I'm not sure how to take him," he said honestly. Sango frowned.

"Neither do I. All of the demons here…none of them seem to mind to much that we are here…do you think it is how they truly feel, or perhaps what he has ordered them to feel?" she asked curiously. Miroku's grip on his staff tightened as he mulled over the question.

"I think that perhaps we should wait to see what happens…" Sango nodded as both she and Miroku stepped from the shadows and towards the two.

"Kagome," Sango called happily. Kagome and InuTaisho both stopped, and another real smile lit up her face as her gaze fell upon her two friends.

"Sango, Miroku. InuTaisho and I were watching the children play," she said as she glanced behind them. Sure enough, Shippo and Rin were covering an already flower covered Jaken with more flowers. Sango smiled at the sight and nodded.

"I hope you both find you rooms adequate?" InuTaisho questioned suddenly. Sango and Miroku both nodded.

"They're wonderful Lord InuTaisho, thank you," Miroku said with a small bow. InuTaisho nodded his head in recognition and then looked towards the front of the castle thoughtfully.

"There is something I would like you to see," he said suddenly. He let go of Kagome's arm, as his attention turned to the slayer and monk. "Perhaps…" he glanced back at Kagome and paused.

"I'll watch Shippo and Rin, go ahead," she assured them. Sango frowned slightly, but didn't say anything. InuTaisho nodded.

"If you two would follow me, I think there is something here that both of you would appreciate, especially you slayer," he explained. Sango and Miroku glanced at each other as they followed him around the front of the castle and then over to the side a bit. There was a large building, with demons going and coming, all of them soldiers, or dressed in some kind Western land emblem. He led the two through the door, ignoring, and sometimes acknowledging bows and words of greeting from the passing demons, until they reached its center. Sango's eyes widened slightly.

"It's a dojo," she said in amazement. There were demons fighting everywhere, and there were dozens of weapons hanging on the walls. InuTaisho nodded.

"It is where all of my soldiers train, and where new recruits learn…perhaps…I thought you might it enjoy it as well," he explained slowly. Sango glanced up at the demon lord and then over to Miroku whom was watching two sparring demons intently. InuTaisho smirked slightly. "Kai!' he called. One of the two demons stopped, sheathed his sword and then bowed to his opponent. The other demon bowed back and glanced as Kai walked over to their lord.

"My lord," he said with a bow. InuTaisho nodded his head once and motioned to Sango and Miroku.

"Our guests would like to be shown around the dojo. See to it that they are taken care of," he said seriously. Kai bowed low again and then turned to the monk and slayer.

"Of course. Follow me." Sango and Miroku only paused a moment more before following the demon away. InuTaisho smiled slightly as the two were led deeper into the dojo, towards the weapons room.

"Tag! Your it!" Shippo yelled. Kagome laughed and then turned around, and headed for the two children. They had instantly included her in their game of tag as soon as Jaken had waddled off.

"Run Shippo!" Rin squealed; she too spun on her heel, and deeper into the flowers. Kagome kept her pace slow, and looked around for the two hiding children.

"What are you doing?" came InuTaisho's amused voice. Kagome turned around and smiled.

"Tag…" she paused a moment before slowly poking his arm. "You're it!" She laughed once and ran off, Shippo and Rin emerging and following close behind her. InuTaisho blinked once and then looked around before he too, walked off into the flowers after them.

Sesshomaru frowned as he looked out of his bedroom window.

'Humans will be his undoing again.' He watched for a moment longer, and then turned from the window just as his father grabbed up the human women from behind, around the waist, and lifted her clear off the ground.


	11. Author's Note

A/N: Okay, so this is what I'm thinking. I am _extremely _close to 100 reviews…like, only a few away close. I'm going to be completely honest, I hadn't planned on writing another InuYasha fanfiction after this one. This was going to be it. However, I have a proposition. I _really_ want to get to 100 reviews, so I'm adding an incentive. The person who is number 100, will get a special treat. I will either

Write a one shot for them- InuTaisho/Kagome-perhaps a bit of fluff for this story-or whatever kind of fluff they want ^-^ wink, wink (This would be posted once Given Life is finished)

Or I will add something into the story that they really want to see happen (ie. Someone mentioned a scene where Sesshomaru helps Kagome become the lady that his father can have at his side)

If however, the 100th reviewer has something else in mind, I'm completely open to it. ^-^ I hope this adds a bit of incentive to get 100 reviews! Thanks again! ^-^ Enjoy the story! ^-^


	12. Chapter 11

A/N: Hi everyone! I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter. So, I got to my 100 reviews, and the winner was Smiling Twilight. Congrats! ^-^ So, Smiling Twilight, has requested the scene where Sesshomaru helps Kagome to become the woman that his father deserves and needs. I don't know if it will happen in this chapter (I think Sesshomaru needs to develop just a little bit more) but I promise, that he will help her! So, I hope you all enjoy it when that time comes! Especially Smiling Twilight ;)

Anyway, on with the fanfiction! ^-^

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any of its wonderful characters. ^-^

Sesshomaru spun gracefully and lunged down, holding the tip of his blade to his opponent's throat. He paused for a moment, before nodding once, stepping back and letting the demon stand.

"Right side," he said simply. The demon nodded before running off to the right side of the field, and joining in on other battles. Sesshomaru straightened, sheathed his sword, and then grabbed his haori from where he had placed it on the ground.

"They are excellent," his father marveled. Sesshomaru spared him a glance before tying his haori in place. He had had the men ready for inspection at the crack of dawn, knowing his father would already be up by then, and waiting for his demonstration. He had split his troops into four groups, had them spar, and from there, combined them into two different groups, one that, in his opinion, still needed a bit of work, and the other, his most perfect specimen.

When his father had come outside, Sesshomaru had already begun sparring with his men, getting them ready, and himself as well.

"Some still need training," Sesshomaru commented blankly. InuTaisho glanced at his son, before looking over at the left side. Some of them perhaps needed a bit more time, but more than half were still more than ready for anything thrown in their path. However, his son was, and always would be a perfectionist.

"Keep them up to par Sesshomaru. For now, I am pleased," he said lightly. Sesshomaru nodded once and bowed slightly at the waist.

"Father," he whispered before walking off to the left side of his troops, ready to work them harder. InuTaisho watched for a moment longer before heading back towards the castle. He assumed, that when he went outside, he would be ordering the men to gather and get into ranks so he could watch each and every one of them battle. However, when he had reached the outside sparring field, Sesshomaru had not only had them all warmed up, he had had them sorted and already sparring. He smirked slightly. Clearly his son knew what he was doing…finally. A few centuries ago, he would have found his son still inside asleep, ignoring his every word, and back talking when he seemed so inclined. InuTaisho frowned slightly at the conclusion…had it taken his death for his son to grow up?

Sesshomaru kept to the edge of his men, watching and commenting when they needed it, but for the most part, remaining silent.

Silently judging. Silently appraising. Silently choosing.

"It's unnerving when you do that you know," came a quiet voice of to his left. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed slightly, but he didn't give any other indication that he had even heard the voice. A few of his men glanced over, but with a quick glare from their overseer, went back to sparring. "And that. You're glares could melt ice."

"I have nothing to say to you human. I suggest you go back inside, before one of my men slip," he threatened quietly.

Kagome swallowed quietly, but did not turn around.

"It's okay, I…I wasn't expecting you to talk….I came to watch…" she was silent for a moment as she watched the soldiers continue, "they really are amazing." Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed a bit more as he noticed a few of his men perform extravagant sword work, clearly trying to show off. Kagome sighed. "I…I actually wanted to thank you. I know you hated InuYasha…"

"Hate. I still hate him. Even if he is dead." Kagome stared at the demon before her, trying to keep her temper in check. She hadn't come out here to argue with Sesshomaru….only to thank him. She took another deep breath before continuing.

"When we were battling Naraku…you saved him…he was almost speared through…and you pushed him out of the way…"

"Merely to remove him from my path. The half breed was always in the way," he said quietly. Kagome frowned.

"Either way…thank you. You _did_ save him." Although outwardly he appeared calm, inside his frustration was growing. He couldn't understand demons and humans, and their infatuations. Half of his men were clearly showing off now, only trying to impress the human woman beside him.

"Enough!" he yelled. At once, the commotion died, and his men turned to stare at him, "Continue to practice in the dojo…and I hope that next time, the sight of a mere human woman does not distract you." A few men smirked and others chuckled as they all made their way to the dojo.

Kagome flushed slightly as she turned to Sesshomaru.

"Excuse me?"

"I would appreciate it priestess, if you would not go near my men. I do not appreciate their lack of attention," he snapped. He made his way towards the castle, leaving a confused Kagome behind him.

InuTaisho glanced up from his desk, and glanced at his door. He was wondering when this was going to happen…still, he supposed that three days had been a fair amount of time given the circumstances. There was a loud bang on his door before it flew open and then slammed shut again. He put his quill back on his desk and glanced up amusedly at his fuming heir.

"Is there a problem Sesshomaru? I thought your demonstration went well," he said calmly. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed.

"You are in love with the human," he accused. InuTaisho's eyes widened slightly…he hadn't been expecting this.

Excuse me?" he said quietly. Sesshomaru growled low.

"The priestess. You wish to have her as well. She is human father! You will make the same mistake!" InuTaisho frowned.

"Enough Sesshomaru. That is _quite _enough. Whom I decide to spend my time with is none of your concern. Do not bother her," he said sternly.

"Then tell her stay away from my men! She comes to the field, and they no longer pay attention! Order her to stay inside! At least make _this_ human respectful!" he yelled angrily. InuTaisho's eyes flashed red as he stood to his feet.

"She will go where ever she wishes. And if I catch wind that any of your men so much as look at her the wrong way, you will have one less soldier in your line up," he growled back. Sesshomaru paused a moment more before storming from his father's office.

InuTaisho slowly took his seat again, sighing on his way back down. He would have to keep a closer watch on Kagome it would seem. Still. He glanced out his window, and frowned. Sesshomaru was pacing back in forth in one of the gardens, from one stone bench, to another and back again. He nodded once to himself. This time, he would not let Sesshomaru disapprove again. This time, he would do everything correctly.

A/N: Just a short something to keep everyone happy. Nothing really big happened, but I think I'm catching Sesshomaru and InuTaisho's relationship pretty well. ^-^ Hopefully, I'll have another update for you guys by this upcoming weekend. ^-^ R&R!


	13. Chapter 12

A/N: Ha….Ha…..Hi everyone. I know, it's been forever, and I humbly get down on both knees and BEG for your forgiveness. I switched colleges this semester, and the work load was a BIT more then what I thought it would be. So, here is the much awaited chapter, I hope you all enjoy, and HOPEFULLY I'll be able to get another chapter out via winter break. So, think of this as an early Christmas present! Merry Christmas everyone! And a happy new year!

InuTaisho swiftly made his way down the hall, towards the library, where he could clearly smell Kagome. He had spent the night thinking about it, and if he was to keep peace within his castle, then perhaps some ground rules _were _needed.

He pushed the door open slowly and carefully, before glancing around inside, his gaze finally resting on the priestess inside. She was curled on a pillow, with her nose buried in a scroll.

"Kagome?" he said softly. She looked up quickly and smiled.

"Lord InuTaisho," she returned. She lowered the scroll slightly and stood as he stepped in, shutting the door behind him. "Is…is something wrong?" He shook his head.

"Of course not. I need to speak with you however…" Her eyes widened slightly but she nodded before rolling the scroll up. "Yesterday…you went out near the soldiers when Sesshomaru was training them…" Kagome nodded once.

"Yes. I needed to speak with him…is that a problem?" she asked slowly.

"Actually, it might be. When Sesshomaru is training with them outside…I am going to request that you stay indoors," he said simply. Kagome's eyes widened a bit before narrowing, that spark of familiar anger flaming up.

"Why? I didn't do anything," she defended herself, "And now you're telling me that you're…you're giving me _boundaries_?" InuTaisho sighed.

"I am sorry." He sighed before turning on his heel and walking from the room.

Kagome looked around her, as though questioning if the lord had actually just been in the room, and had actually told her that she couldn't go somewhere. His rules were for his people…for the soldiers, and the ones he controlled. Kagome frowned as she put down her scroll and made her way from the room. But she would play his game. If she wasn't allowed outside with the training demons, she would simply go to the dojo for her _own _training.

Sesshomaru gracefully walked down the halls of the castle, slowly making his way outside. He hadn't spoken to his father since the other day…when he had intervened because of the priestess. She was truly a nuisance, and he couldn't grasp the fact that his father was being a fool…_again _and just when he had gotten another chance at life. For someone to make one mistake was something, but for that same person to make the same mistake a second time…unforgiveable. Sesshomaru paused when he felt a large burst of priestess powers, and then nothing. He frowned…what was the priestess up to _now_? He quickly made his way outside, and headed towards the dojo. There were many demons leaving the building now, and he could understand why…the priestess's power felt a bit like a shock you got when you pulled robes apart that had been stuck together, or folded for a long time. For himself, a higher-up demon, it was an annoyance, but for his soldiers, some of whom didn't even have half of the powers which he possessed, it was probably extremely painful. There was another swell of the woman's powers, before it died again. He swept into the dojo, past some flinching soldiers, and past some who were brave enough to try and withstand the power, and further into the dojo.

He stopped when he reached the archery field. She was blowing apart his targets. His archery field held about twenty targets, which were meant to withstand anything a demon threw at them. Right now, there were only about a dozen left, and the other eight were smoking and blown apart a bit.

"Priestess," he called. Kagome strung one more arrow, and Sesshomaru watched as her holy powers swelled to the tip of the arrow, before flying away from the bow and into another target. Eleven left. "Priestess!" he called louder. Kagome paused before stringing another arrow.

"I should thank you again Sesshomaru," she said softly. He frowned as she launched another arrow, at a target she had already shot at, before it caught fire and slowly burned to the ground.

"For what?" he finally growled out as she lit another target on fire.

"Your father found me this morning," she started. She fired another arrow and had to hold back a small smile. If Sesshomaru had any less control then what he possessed, she was sure she would see a vein bulging in his forehead, and his eye twitching. "He _informed me _that I'm not allowed outside while you're training with your soldiers." Sesshomaru's eyes widened slightly at this. His father had actually listened to him…and not just _listened_, but _heard him_. Kagome shouldered her bow and put her arrow back in with the others. "So thank you Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru frowned a bit as she swept past him and made her way to exit.

"Priestess," he stated calmly. She paused, and turned back slightly. "You do realize he only does this for your safety?" He raised a brow and watched as she ran from the building. Why had he said it? He glanced over at the smoldering targets and frowned. Why had he told her that? To make her _feel _better? He glared at one of the remaining targets and nodded in satisfaction when it blew up on the spot. Impossible…he felt nothing, least of all worry for any mere _human _that his father decided he would be infatuated with. He stepped from the field lightly and stopped next to the first soldier he saw on the way out. "The archery targets need to be replaced. See to it that it is done immediately." The soldier bowed low and ran off.

"Yes my lord."

"Did you notice anything monk?" Sango asked as the both of them walked the halls of the large castle. They had without a doubt enjoyed themselves immensely in the dojo the other day. Their guide Kai had showed them around and had even invited them in on some of the sparring.

Miroku bowed his head slightly as two guards walked past them and into some part of the castle, both were some sort of fire demons.

After the two had spent some time sparring, they had both ticked off in their heads what sort of demons the Lord of the West had "collected" and what each had a job for.

"Yes. He seems to have an affinity for fire demons," he whispered back quietly. Sango nodded slightly as she stroked Kirara's ear absently.

"I wonder if it means anything," she mumbled. Miroku frowned.

"Naraku was a half demon at heart…spider…spider's hate fire…why would Naraku have him collect the demons that he truly hates?"

"They're powerful," she pointed out.

"Yes…but so are the insect demons he was so fond of." His staff clicked against the stone floors quietly as they made their way back outside again.

"He has some of those," she added. They glanced up at the demons on the wall, most were merely dog demons, or some sort of canine, but almost all of them had some sort of fire power within them.

"Not enough." They rounded to the back of the castle and paused at the sight before them. Sesshomaru was outside, training with at least three dozen of his men, each battling another. "What I don't understand is, how would Naraku know that Sesshomaru had so many? InuTaisho did not recruit them, his son did." Sango frowned as she nodded. It was true. If Naraku truly was using InuTaisho, and truly was in control of him, or could gain control of him at any point, then how had he known what would be here? InuTaisho _had been _dead. Sesshomaru had ruled of his own free will, and had recruited those he believed to be best.

"Unless…he knew this day would come and had something to do with the ones Sesshomaru recruited?" she suggested. Miroku looked at the younger demon lord as he stroked the length of his staff.

"It would make sense. Naraku always did like to plan ahead," he mumbled. Sango nodded.

"Someone needs to know."

"InuYasha is not here," he reminded her, "and before he died, I truly believe that he believed his father was back from the grave. Who should we ask? Sesshomaru?" The men in front of them all seemed to stop at once and then disband into smaller groups as Sesshomaru stepped away, further back to watch them. Sango sighed.

"Maybe? Who better to stop him then his own son?" Miroku frowned.

"Perhaps we should speak somewhere else," he muttered. He wasn't entirely sure if Sesshomaru could hear them over the clangs of the swords, but the swivel of his ears suggested that he might.

InuTaisho walked into the room quietly, silently closing the door behind him. This was his favorite room of the castle, and it was also the largest. It could fit him in his true form, along with at least a dozen other dog demons. It was an arboretum. It housed many plants, some rare, some not, and some that could only be grown here, in this specific place. It was always kept extremely warm, and on cold winter nights long past, he changed to that larger form just to curl up on the warm, moist, forest ground. He also loved to come here to think, but right now, he was looking for someone, and by scent, he could tell they were here.

"Are you angry with me?" he asked quietly.

"It's not nice to sneak up on people," Kagome said quietly. She was sitting in front of a young tree whose trunk was a bunch of twisted parts all tangling into one beautiful plant. Its leaves were a brilliant green, and hidden amongst them were silver buds that had yet to bloom. InuTaisho smiled slightly as he sat down next to her. She smelled slightly of salt, and there were still a few tear tracks running down her face.

"You knew I was coming," he said confidently. She smiled sadly.

"I'm not mad at you. Sesshomaru's right, it's for my own protection," she said almost sarcastically. The demon lord paused at that. His son? Sesshomaru had actually said that?

"He…he told you that?" he mumbled more to himself then to the human sitting next to him. She nodded once.

"I told you he has a heart you know," she mumbled. InuTaisho smiled at the recalled memory of the conversation they had had when they had been captives of Naraku.

"The little human child…Rin." Kagome nodded.

"You confuse me Lord InuTaisho I must admit." He raised an eyebrow slightly as he glanced beside him. Her hands were out to either side of her, palm down on the rock she was sitting on, though a finger twitched every now and then.

"I've been told that before," he admitted. She sighed.

"You know I loved your son," she whispered. He frowned slightly but nodded.

"I know. I could tell…I'm sure his death has been hard on you…I am sorry," he said seriously. She nodded as she finally looked up at him, her eyes still glistening from unshed tears.

"What do you want from me? I get the feeling that…people think there's something going on," she said slowly. He smirked slightly as he let his clawed hand rest on top of her own human one.

"People," he murmured, "Sesshomaru? He believes I love you…" Kagome's eyes widened as she looked back at the tree, and then the warm ground beneath it. Her hand curled slightly under his own, but he did not move his, he merely wrapped it around her fingers, stilling their movement. "I have not sorted out these…feelings," he admitted. He looked at her and waited until her eyes met him, "I feel something for you Kagome, I will not lie."

"I've known you for barely a few days," she mumbled, "and InuYasha…"

"I said I don't know my feelings yet Kagome," he whispered, "and as for InuYasha…," he glanced at the tree before them and smiled sadly, "I think he would want you to be happy."

Sesshomaru frowned as he watched his father step into the arboretum. He could smell the human woman in there. His nose wrinkled in disgust as he turned away, intent on finding a spring. He had just finished another training session with his men, and even more things weighed heavily on his mind now. The human monk and slayer had come outside during the session, and he had heard them all too clearly over the clanging of swords, although clearly they had not wanted him to. From what he could gather, they suspected Naraku of something…something that had to do with himself. He frowned. But the half breed was dead this time…surely they couldn't believe he was still alive, especially after his own father had killed the pest.

A/N: So, I hope this was worth a bit of the wait. You got to see a bit more Kagome/InuTaisho cuteness. And some more stuff with Naraku was put out there. ^-^ Sango and Miroku are so suspicious of him, I almost find it funny myself. ^-^ So, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed! R&R! ^-^


End file.
